monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lord Invictus Pane/Monster Hunter Quad: Invictus Game Idea!
Fun Fact: I started writing this in 2010. It is now 2011. Anyway, sombody who's name escapes me (not very good with names here) recently posted an idea for a monster hunter game, I was reading it and it has inspired me to create my own. Although I was always intending to do this anyway, that idea made me hurry up to get writing faster. Doing this at my Own Pace. Whenever I feel like it. Highschool takes up a lot of time. Also, new things will be at THE TOP. Remember that. Weapon Upgrade System Hmmm.... might not work. This might get edited a bit if I screw up the tables (LOL LIEK DAT WUD EVAH HAPON) This is a basic chart, showing the Basic path for lances from Phase 1 to 4 Version upgrade alows you to alocate points to Sharpness, Attack, Element, and Affinity. Weapon Upgrade upgrades the weapon, adds on or removes a certain amount of those stats, and then lets you upgrade the next version of the weapon. This basic, and will be updated soon with more weapons. Aifukingu (Aikumin) Class: Pelagus Element: Ice Minon: Aifu Description: A large wolf monster that roams the tundra. They are rarely sighted and investigations about there lifestyles have all proven fruitless. It appears as a wolf similar to one in real life but much larger. It has a soft blue tinge to its white fur. In rage mode it huffs frozen breath and red markings appear on its face.. Tsusadom (Tsuian) Class: Leviathan Element: Poison Minion: Tsuia Description: A muscular lizzard-like monster that lives in swamps. It has thick grey skin that covers its body which defends it against predators. It can use its tail to lash out at enemies and spits poison when threatened. Itamibān Class: Wyvern Element: Raw Description: Large Wyverns that live in forests and jungles. Known for being increibly violent. However, they are simply highly territorial and are herbivourous. Any other monsters that wander into its territory are viscously attacked immideately. Some have even compared it to Deviljho. Despite being herbivorus, they have hundreds of incrediblely sharp teeth, this iis due to the fact that their main diet, Wadweed, has a texture simmilar to that of meat. Sourukirā Class: Elder Dragon Element" Dragon/Fire Description: Ominous Dragons that are rarely sighted. Large black spines run down its back to the tip of its tail and 3 large spikes perch upon its head. It has blackish red skin. Its Roar is said to drain souls. Kao Adarna Class: Predator Beast Element: Fatigue (Fatigue weapons drain stamina faster than normal) Description: Grey tiger monsters covered in mysterious golden armour. The metal is too well made to be natural, and no human could craft so fine details. They use their strong powers to destroy the stamina of thier enimies, and then move in for the kill. They are also extremely vicious, and will attack all targets violently, although they seem to have a strong hatred for anything Scarlet... NOTE: Arena Only. --- Kaojuua and Fenjuua ---''' Class: Wyvern/Wyvern Element: Lightning/Fire Descrpition: Known as Sharp Dagger and Iron Wall respectively, these monsters are considered low level threats by themselves, but when they join together the guild will pay enormous amounts for their deaths. Kaojuua is a small female wyvern, with a large horn capable of conducting lightning. Fenjuua is a larger, slower wyvern with fire element attacks. While they share little in common, they will form the most devestating team together. '''Ruirapato Class: Predator Beast Element: Raw Description: An early boss, Predator Beasts are long, short animals that attack from the front and mainly use melee attacks, rather than elemental. Furu attacks slowly, but hits hard, and is designed to teach about dodging and guarding. Minion is Ruirpa Okay, more monsters will come soon, now for returning monsters and subs BTW * = Harcore, this means that it is a difficult quest unlocked by hunting Diaz Nomutsu. They make easy bosses into very difficult bosses. Diaz Nomutsu unlocks HC 1*, clearing all HC quests at that level unlocks HC 2*, clearing those unlocks bonus quests. No new monsters or monsters with subs are in HC. Only old ones with no subs. Also, after completing the HC quest with that monster, they will appear at G Rank quest list, Seikoz Class: Bird Wyvern Element: Stench Cradocian (Cradoc) Class: Capraceon Element: Water Yorgoizok (Yoizok) Class: Phibia Element: Poison Secuda ''' Class: Piscene Element: Water '''Fenzima Class: Wyvern Element: Ice TOTAL RETURNING (Not including subs): 41 ''Phase Dos '' Haisukku Village Haisukku village serves as the hub for the offline portion of the game, It's a mountain village, like pokke but minus the snow. The village chief is a young man, who took over when Azia Kotoksu destroyed the north summit, killing a guild expedition team, which the old village chief was guiding. Alongside Kotoksu, who had been causing problems nearby, the land is also under attack from Diaz Nomutsu and Hao Fen Rui. Rui lives in a giant canyon full of trees, and Diaz roams around the great desert. The item shop is just outside of your house, which is the northenmost part of the village, a felyne runs this. Heading down a path there is a young wyverian lady who crafts weapons, her husband sells them. The path splits into two here, on one side a man with a tophat sits on a log, this is the man who sells farm upgrades. Behind him is the farm. The other path leads to the village chief, who sits on a large rock. He says rather depressing things until the 4* urgent, where he begins to lighten up. The guild hall is located behind your housse, although you must clear the 2* urgent to gain access. Without further ado, the quests! (* is required for urgent) |} Category:Blog posts